Jasper the HiveWing
This OC belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission, thank you! May be subject to change if more world-building is actually involved in Pantala in-series! Jasper is like any other HiveWing, with a quiet SilkWing servant and an anger-prone older sister. Will possibly get his own art soon. He has quite a bit of artistic hobbies, such as painting and music, but works hard as a kind of business manager as well. __notoc__ Appearance Jasper doesn’t quite look like the gem he was named after, but kind of. His main scales are light yellow, with the scales closest to his spikes are more of a burnt color, with the scales between those more like burnt honey. His spikes and the scales running across the top of his head are black, with light blue eyes like the sky. Jasper is tall, but otherwise like any normal HiveWing you’d see. There’s a tiny split in his tail where his stinger slides out from, hinting towards his venom, but otherwise nothing stands out about him. He sometimes wears his father’s old ring, while he secretly keeps his mother’s for the special dragon who deserves it. Backstory Jasper and Almandine grew up in a strict family. Neither of them could step out of place, unless if each of them wanted to get punished. He didn’t know why it seemed like their parents favored him; he only did his best, and was apparently pretty good with anything he put his mind to. When they were young, Almandine starting Jasper for art lessons. He accepted, of course, hiding his curiosity on the subject and just showed her how he did it. She became quite good, and Jasper never minded when she took all of the spotlight for herself. He didn’t want it, anyway. Or even like it. They grew up, and Almandine decided she wanted to start an art business when they were fully grown. And that they did. That’s where they are right now, selling paintings from across Pantala to the people of Hornet Hive. It’s almost surprising how flourishing the business is despite the Hive they’re in, and Jasper would even start considering getting a cell in Wasp Hive to expand the business further. Personality Jasper was more cautious with everything he did than his sister, and never wanted the fame she did. That’s why he kept mostly everything to himself; his drawings, his writings, his music, everything. Sometimes even his true feelings about certain subjects. He was never a fan of attention, whether good or bad, by just about any dragon. There wasn’t really a cause for it; he just knew from observing other dragons that it wasn’t something he‘d be fond of. Jasper was also exceptionally artistically inclined at a young-er age. Sometimes he wonders if Almandine only started drawing because she wanted to be as good as him. Yet either way, no matter how many dragons pushed him to do it, he never set himself- or anything he did- in the spotlight. Relations Almandine- Jasper’s older sister, and was a close friend. All until they decided to move to Jewel Hive so then she could show off her art to the rest of Pantala, then Jasper just started to feel like a second servant and helped her. But don’t get him wrong; he loves her as much as any dragon could love their sibling. Sulphur- Jasper’s servant. Although he agrees to let her go out whenever she asks, it’s always a bit more of a reluctant reply than a whole hearted “you deserve it” one. Other * A jasper is a gem that can be yellow or orange, possibly related to the quartz if I remember correctly. It’s also the name of a character in a show I watch. ^-^ * Sometimes Jasper would tranquilize his sister to get her to calm down. He hates doing it, but when Almandine’s just about ready to pick up the closest, heaviest object and chuck it at another dragon’s direction, there’s not much of a choice. * Jasper and Almandine’s personalities and relations to each other are kind of like me and my friend’s. I’m Jasper in the situation, and they’re Almandine on the verge of throwing something. While I don’t have the ability to tranquilize them, I will try to calm them down. The same goes for Jasper’s wonder if Almandine only started being artistic because she wanted to be like him. Gallery 84474029-7926-4505-BAC7-4EA2890C3F22.png|Base by Joy Ang, colored by me Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06) Category:Occupation (Other)